Kylong Plains
| image = Kylong_Plains.jpg| harvestnodetier = 8 }} This zone contains the EQ1 zones of: Burning Woods, Dreadlands and Firiona Vie. Explore a thriving plain where the relentless encroachment of the trees have finally pushed their way up to the desert fortress of Karnor's Castle. Clean up the drinking water from the lake near the docks at Dreg's Landing then find out about the mysterious invasion (of your invasion) from the Order of Rime. Travel east through the ancient tunnel and across the massive chasm that was once only a river to what remains of the Elven outpost of Firiona Vie and here help the residents hold the fort at Kunzar's Edge against the Gra'al Shul Iksar and Mudfins. Westward of Dreg's Landing journey up into the high mountains to the ancient and mysterious Combine Spires where the settlement of Teren's Grasp clings to the frozen tundra. Venture north from from the remnants of the Lost Valley and back down into a dense forest; where the burned ash has finally been covered by the fall leaves. Geography This is a huge zone that stretches over three distinct seasons. The western part is accessed by running through the mountains (left after docks). To the North West through Yeti cave, you will get to the part with entrance to Chardok. The Eastern part, has access to the Fens of Nathsar and is found either by following the mountain on the right or swimming along the shore around the first mountain part. Travel *A ship by the name "The Maiden's Grace" travels between Kylong Plains and Antonican Docks. *Ulteran Spire are located high in the mountains in Teren's Grasp. And druid Ring near Teren's Grasp. *A set of Sokokar posts gives travel between the areas Dreg's Landing, Teren's Grasp, Highton, Jarsath Wastes, Fens of Nathsar and Kunzar's Edge. Maps *Teren's Grasp (west) EQ2Map *The Docks (center) EQ2Map *The Fens (east) EQ2Map Revive Locations ! Revive Location ! Description |- | | Next to the docks. |- | | Between the Sokokar post and the zone line. |- | | Next to the Sokokar post. |- | | Middle of the mountain range. |- | | Bottom of the ramp near the wall. |- | | Near the Sokokar post. |} Quest Hubs ! Quest Hub ! Level Range ! Notes |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- |} Writs Writs are available at the Kylong Plains docks for the following enemies. (This list is incomplete.) * Crumbling Spurbones (Agents of Neriak) * A Drolvarg Scavenger (Agents of Neriak) * A Flesh Fiend (Agents of Neriak) * A Drolvarg Gnasher (The Dismal Rage) * A Hillock Crusher (The Seafury Buccaneers) * A dragonbone larvae (Freeport Academy of Arcane Science) * Unearthed dragoon (Freeport Academy of Arcane Science) * A Tundra Beast (Freeport Militia) * Drachnid hunter (Qeynos Celestial Watch) * Durus decapitator (Qeynos Celestial Watch) * A flesh feeder (Qeynos Celestial Watch) * A tatterback gorilla (Qeynos Celestial Watch) Category:Rise of Kunark